video_collection_international_ltd_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Further Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends
Further Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 6th July 1987. Description It's full steam ahead once again for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome. Share 13 exciting new adventures with Thomas and his friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the coaches, and of course the Fat Controller. Thomas's special friend, storyteller Ringo Starr, says "Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" Episodes # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas’ Christmas Party Credits Opening # Warning screen # The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 by ??? # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro # Start of Thomas and Bertie (1984) Closing # End of Thomas' Christmas Party (1984) # Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing (Thomas' Christmas Party version) # A Clearwater Features Production for Britt Allcroft Ltd # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Clearwater Features Category:Central Independent Television Category:Clapham Junction Category:Clearwater Studios Battersea Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987